yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 173
=Featured Duel: Mai Valentine vs. Joey Wheeler - Part 2= Duel continues from previous episode. Joey Wheeler's Turn *Summons "Swordsman of Landstar" (500 ATK / 1200 DEF) in Defense Position. *Sets two cards. Mai Valentine's Turn *Attacks, but Joey activates Trap Card "Double Magical Arm Bind", tributing two "Sheep Tokens" to take control of two of Mai's "Cyber Harpie Ladys". *Joey activates Trap Card "Vow of Tribe": since monsters with the same name exist on each side of the field, no monsters can attack this turn. Joey Wheeler's Turn *Tributes two "Cyber Harpie Ladys" and "Swordsman of Landstar" to Summon "Gilford the Lightning" (2800 ATK / 1400 DEF): its special ability immediately activates, destroying all monsters on Mai's side of the field. *Uses "Gilford the Lightning" to attack Mai directly (Mai: 3600 → 800 Life Points). Mai Valentine's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Card of Sanctity" to make her and Joey draw until both have 6 cards in their hand (NOTE: The real-life version of the card has a slightly different effect). *Activates Spell Card "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Cyber Harpie Lady" (1800 → 2300 ATK / 1300 DEF) back from her Graveyard in Attack Position. *Activates Spell Card "Elegant Egotist", Special Summoning two more "Cyber Harpie Ladys" in Attack Position (NOTE: in the real game, "Elegant Egotist" has a slightly different effect). *Activates Spell Card "Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation": Joey's "Gilford the Lightning" is destroyed and it inflicts Joey damage equal to its ATK points (Joey: 3600 → 800 Life Points). Joey Wheeler's Turn *Activates Spell Card "The Warrior Returning Alive": Joey returns "Blue Flame Swordsman" from his Graveyard to his hand, and then summons him (1800 ATK / 1600 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates Ritual Spell Card "Dark Dragon Ritual", tributing "Gearfried the Iron Knight" from his hand to Ritual Summon "Knight of Dark Dragons" (1900 ATK / 1200 DEF). *Activates "Knight of Dark Dragons's" effect, tributing it to Special Summon "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF) from his Deck. *Activates "The Claw of Hermos", fusing it with "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" to form "Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword": he equips it to "Blue Flame Swordsman", boosting its ATK by +1000 ("Blue Flame Swordsman": 1800 → 2800 ATK / 1600 DEF). *Uses "Blue Flame Swordsman" to attack Mai's first "Cyber Harpie Lady" (Mai: 800 → 300 Life Points). *Sets two cards. Mai Valentine's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Harpie's Feather Duster" to destroy all of Joey's Spell and Trap Cards: "Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword" is destroyed. *Activates Spell Card "Spell Reproduction": Mai discards two Spell Cards to add "Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation" from her Graveyard to her hand. *Activates Spell Card "Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation": before it's destroyed, Joey's "Blue Flame Swordsman" transfers all its ATK points to one of Mai's "Cyber Harpie Ladys" ("Cyber Harpie Lady": 2300 → 4100 ATK / 1300 DEF). This allows Joey not to lose any LP due to "Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation's" effect. *"Blue Flame Swordsman's" second special ability activates: Joey can Special Summon "Flame Swordsman" (1800 ATK / 1600 DEF) in Attack Position (NOTE: in the anime, "Flame Swordsman" is not a Fusion Monster). Joey Wheeler's Turn *Sets a card. Mai Valentine's Turn *Uses her boosted "Cyber Harpie Lady" to attack Joey's "Flame Swordsman", but Joey activates Trap Card "Skull Dice": he rolls a two, halving "Cyber Harpie Lady's" ATK ("Cyber Harpie Lady": 4100 → 2050 ATK / 1300 DEF). It is still strong enough to destroy Joey's "Flame Swordsman" (Joey: 800 → 550 Life Points) (NOTE: in the real game, "Skull Dice" has a slightly different effect). *Mai is about to order her second "Cyber Harpie Lady" to attack Joey directly, leading to her victory, but stops short. Exhausted, Joey is however unable to continue the Duel. Mai wins. Epilogue *"The Seal of Orichalcos" claims Joey's soul. *Before the Seal takes him, Joey is able to rip Mai's Orichalcos necklace from around her neck. The spell Dartz put her under is broken. *Regretting her choices and losing Joey to the Orichalcos, Mai takes Joey's "The Claw of Hermos" card and sets off to challenge Dartz. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes